


Guide: How to use your Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes

by Glock17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>手册：如何正确饲养你的罗杰斯与巴基</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide: How to use your Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：  
> 我们在微博上看到了这个 http://weibo.com/2647441821/CypfNvwRA?ref=home&rid=2_0_202_2666491086702804089&type=comment#_rnd1441027135351  
> 一只扁嘴的巴基XDDD这么可爱的巴基引发了讨论与接龙。
> 
> （看了这四个GIF后）对话如下——
> 
> 布集：  
> 扁嘴吧唧是吧唧的一个亚种，分布范围很广，当盾牌罗杰斯出现的情况下，有很大几率可以目击到扁嘴亚种  
> Glock：  
> 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈李菊福  
> 【带上望远镜准备随时随地观察扁嘴吧唧的出现……】  
> 布集：  
> 最好的方法是抓一只盾牌罗杰斯作为诱饵，有90%以上概率可以出现扁嘴吧唧。  
> 但盾牌罗杰斯战斗力极高很难捕获，退而求其次的方法是录制盾牌罗杰斯呼唤吧唧的声音，然后在吧唧的栖息地进行声音回放，有50%机率可以看到扁嘴吧唧，但同时将有100%的概率将遭到扁嘴吧唧愤怒的打击报复——因为你并没有提供真的盾牌罗杰斯  
> Glock：  
> 真该写一个“如何饲养你自己的盾牌罗杰斯与扁嘴巴基”  
> 布集：  
> 我们接龙吧233333互割腿肉（喂

首先，恭喜你拥有了一只罗杰斯与一只巴基！

这两种生物在地球上极难捕获，数量极其稀有，被列入地球生物一级保护名单。上一次被目击并被捕获是在1930年代，部分平行宇宙声称自己拥有类似的生物，但已证实当地均为罗杰斯与巴基的亚种。地球时间1960前后再次出现罗杰斯的目睹报告，后被证实为人工改变外表的产物。  
幸运的是，21世纪我们重新发现并人工饲养了罗杰斯与巴基，此手册旨在提供给所有爱好罗杰斯与巴基的饲养者正确的捕获，购买与饲养方法。

如果你不幸触发了罗杰斯与巴基的攻击模式，请迅速逃离现场并立即拨打本手册封面的电话，神盾局将为你提供庇佑。  
如果你来不及逃离现场并被攻击模式开启的罗杰斯与巴基捕获，请立即向他们投降，有100%的几率他们会停止攻击，你将不会受到更多肉体伤害，他们会暂时限制你的行动并自行联络神盾局，我们将为你解除他们的攻击模式。

 

* * *

 

目前市面上的罗杰斯版本包括但不限于：

1930版——配备一定数量30年代服装，大量30年代药品与医疗用品。  
二战版——配备二战制服，狗牌，美国队长表演服与表演盾牌，美国队长制服与振金盾牌。  
21世纪版——配备一定数量21世纪服装，2012版美国队长制服（Phil Coulson设计），潜行服（神盾局设计），二战美国队长制服复刻版，2014版美国队长制服与振金盾牌。

目前市面上的巴基版本包括但不限于：

1930版——配备一定数量30年代服装，大量30年代药品与医疗用品，一定数量的30年代发蜡  
二战版——配备二战制服，狗牌，咆哮小分队制服。  
21世纪版/冬兵版——配备一定数量21世纪服装，冬兵制服，机械手臂与维护用品。

2016版罗杰斯与巴基正在Beta内测期，开放出售日期待定。

 

* * *

 

**Part 1 如何捕获罗杰斯与巴基**

 

 **警告：**  
在所有时间地点里，如果你捕获的罗杰斯与巴基其中任意一人或两人穿着战斗制服（包括但不限于两人的二战制服，罗杰斯的2012纽约大战制服与潜行服，巴基的冬兵制服），请迅速离开现场。尽管神盾局与复仇者会赔偿其中任何一人造成的街头建筑损害与路边汽车类物件损失，但任何战斗状态下的罗杰斯与巴基都可能吸引来火力强劲的九头蛇小分队或者复仇者成员，请尽量避免被战况波及，否则保险将会根据战况评估而延迟或拒绝赔付。

 

如果你的罗杰斯与巴基是在白天的美国纽约州布鲁克林区捕获，有很大几率他们双方都处于友好模式，你可以与之正常互动。

如果你的罗杰斯与巴基是在深夜街头捕获，有很大几率他们正在进行夜间散步或约会，如果他们附近有一辆最新款哈雷摩托车，你可以与之正常互动的几率低于50%。  
**备注：** 如果他们夜间在成人用品店附近晃悠，不要上前互动，此时他们有重要事情必须立即解决，打扰他们彼此互动的行为将大大降低你再次在街上捕获他们的几率。

如果你的罗杰斯与巴基是在野外捕获，并且双方都没有穿任何一种制服，请立即离开现场，理由同“夜间捕获”备注。

  
如果你单独捕获了一只罗杰斯，身高五尺四寸，体型瘦弱并患有哮喘，不用担心，你捕获了1930版罗杰斯！有很大几率你会在一小时内捕获一只1930版巴基。  
请与1930版罗杰斯友好互动，如果表现出任何超出社交常规的霸凌行为，1930版罗杰斯有100%几率教育你正确的社交礼仪，如果你试图以自己更高的身高体格抗议或肉体攻击他，1930版巴基出现时会自动调整为打架模式，你战败的几率高于90%，请确保你的语言行为有礼貌，不说脏话，不表现出任何欺辱行为。

如果你单独捕获了一只1930版巴基，通常他都处于友好互动模式。如果你是一名女性并提出约会请求，1930版巴基有超过50%几率会同意约会；如果你愿意叫上你的姐妹或闺蜜进行四人约会，巴基将100%同意并带上1930版罗杰斯。  
请确保你自己或者你的姐妹/闺蜜在约会过程中与1930版罗杰斯友好互动，不要期待罗杰斯会提供甜言蜜语与高超舞技，多多表现出对罗杰斯性格与绘画的兴趣或赞美，1930版巴基与罗杰斯将会对你与闺蜜/姐妹印象转好，你与闺蜜/姐妹有很大几率能得到下一次互动机会。更多的约会！

 

如果你单独捕获了一只罗杰斯，身高六尺二寸，肌肉发达，身材完美，那么你捕获了一只21世纪版罗杰斯，请留意他的面部表情与肢体语言。  
如果你在史密森尼博物馆附近捕获这只罗杰斯，请避免与他互动，此时罗杰斯多半处于回忆模式，对与人互动缺乏兴趣。  
如果你有早起晨跑的习惯，请搜索纽约州空旷少人的晨跑区域。你将有很大几率捕获一只山姆·威尔森，请与山姆·威尔森进行友好互动，通常他处于友好模式，除非你晨跑超过他太多次。与山姆·威尔森熟悉后，你将有很大几率捕获罗杰斯，如果你与他们两人组成晨跑小组，你将有很大几率捕获巴基。  
如果你在街头捕获这只罗杰斯，请确保在他并不忙碌的情况下与之互动，通常他都处于友好模式，并且你有很大几率在一小时内捕获一只21世纪版巴基。  
**备注：** 如果你在街头捕获的这只罗杰斯穿着日常衣物但携带盾牌，并且看上去相对脏乱疲惫，请尽快远离。此时罗杰斯处于特殊状态触发模式，有极大几率九头蛇小分队正在赶来，请让罗杰斯与神盾局处理这个问题。

 

如果你单独捕获了一只巴基，身高五尺七寸，肌肉发达，左手藏在口袋里或者戴着手套，穿着21世纪现代服装，那么你捕获了一只21世纪版巴基，请留意他的面部表情与肢体语言。  
如果你在史密森尼博物馆附近捕获这只巴基，并且他留着胡渣，看起来并不整洁，避免与他人视线或肢体接触，请避免与他互动，此时巴基多半处于回忆模式，理由同21世纪版罗杰斯。  
如果你在废弃工厂，建筑或者各种奇怪但缺乏摄像头与警力监控的地区捕获这只巴基，并且他留着胡子，请避免与他互动，除非你能确保自身安全并曾经捕获过日常友好状态的罗杰斯或者山姆·威尔森，请立即联络罗杰斯或威尔森。  
如果你在街头捕获这只巴基，他看起来状态轻松，你可以与他友好互动，并且有很大几率在一小时内捕获一只21世纪版罗杰斯。

 

 **警告：**  
捕获野生状态下的罗杰斯与巴基饲养有些困难，神盾局并不推荐，因此我们研发了私人版，你可以拥有自己的罗杰斯与巴基，本手册Part 2将有详细说明。

 

**疑难问答：**

Q：我捕获了一只1930版罗杰斯，他似乎状态不佳并且有咳嗽/呕吐/发烧/其他症状，我该怎么办？  
A：请立即将1930版罗杰斯带往最近的医院进行检查，或者原地等待1930版巴基找到你们并带你们去医院。如果你适当提供医疗援助或垫付医药费，罗杰斯与巴基与你进行长期互动的可能性几乎为100%。

Q：我捕获了一只21世纪版罗杰斯，但他似乎很喜欢留胡子，超级爱恶作剧并且不爱健身，是出了什么状况吗？  
A：你捕获了一只演员克里斯·埃文斯！他因为与罗杰斯长相相似而演了美国队长电影，经常有人认错，请立即放走他并且联系他的经纪人。

Q：我捕获了一只二战版巴基，但他总是穿着一身漫画风的红蓝制服，并且坚持要戴眼罩，而且年纪好像也不对……  
A：你捕获了一只漫画版巴基！请立即联络死侍韦德·威尔森，他会想办法把漫画版巴基带回漫画里。

Q：我捕获了一只21世纪版巴基，他很安静而且有点害羞，身高接近六尺，并且没有金属手臂。  
A：你捕获了一只演员塞巴斯蒂安·斯坦！请立即放走他并联系他的经纪人，原因同演员克里斯·埃文斯。

Q：我捕获了一只21世纪版巴基，他似乎状况不佳，看起来很脏，精神很差，我可以与他互动吗？  
A：请不要与他互动！21世纪版巴基在非制服状态下有一定几率出现记忆故障，请立即联络21世纪版罗杰斯或山姆·威尔森，如果你不知道如何联络他们，请联络神盾局。

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 2 正确饲养你的罗杰斯与巴基**

 

 **警告：**  
（A）  
所有私人版罗杰斯与巴基均由神盾局与复仇者联合出品，除去出厂时设置完善的基础人格与社交互动外，日常互动有一定几率触发他们的特殊状态模式，攻击模式，记忆故障模式以及其他。请小心对待你的罗杰斯与巴基，一旦出现你无法掌控的局面，请迅速远离他们或者向他们投降，并联络神盾局，我们将为你调整他们的状态。  
（B）  
如果你的罗杰斯与巴基是野生捕获版，请检查他们两人后颈的条形码，通常你捕获的野生版属于某个订购者，请与之友好互动，他们会自动回到订购者身边。  
在日常友好模式状态下，野生罗杰斯会向你展示条形码，野生巴基有一定几率拒绝展示，你只需询问与之同行的野生罗杰斯。如果你只捕获了一只野生巴基并且他处于友好互动模式，请等待他的罗杰斯出现再确认身份。  
如果你捕获的野生罗杰斯与巴基没有条形码，请与之友好互动并让他们自行选择何时离去，无条形码版罗杰斯与巴基属于神盾局与复仇者基础内测版，经常执行美国队长与冬日战士的秘密行动，请勿为日常互动阻碍他们执行任务。  
（C）  
神盾局与复仇者联合出品的私人版罗杰斯与巴基为部分源代码开放测试版，部分玩家重新编辑了代码进行升级与细节微调，此类玩家改装版本我们统一称之为同人版罗杰斯与巴基，神盾局与复仇者维修部并不保障此版本的正常运行。如果你的同人版罗杰斯与巴基出现故障，我们仅能重新将他们设置为出厂模式，请谨慎改装。

 

私人版罗杰斯与巴基分为三种出厂基础设置：1930版，二战版，21世纪版。  
1930版与二战版可进行升级。  
21世纪版升级正在Beta内测期，开放出售日期待定。

 

**——1930版罗杰斯与巴基饲养指南——**

 

除去出厂配置衣物，药品与发蜡外，1930版罗杰斯与巴基非常容易饲养，只需提供一日三餐，洗漱设施，一到两个房间，一到两张床两人即可满足需求。

你的1930版罗杰斯与巴基需要一定数量绘画用具与1920-1943年的音乐唱片/CD/视频/其他，此为可选消耗品。如果你及时提供此类物品，他们在与你互动时会自动开启友好模式，反之将情绪低落并难以排遣无聊。

 

你需要注意的是1930版罗杰斯非常容易生病，此为系统自带设置，并非故障，只需带罗杰斯去医院，或者将1930版巴基放在罗杰斯身边即可。  
如果你的1930版巴基外出打工赚钱，没有时间盯着罗杰斯，只需提供两个手机，他们学习能力很强，很快就能将彼此设置为快捷拨号。

 

当你与1930版罗杰斯与巴基一起出门时：  
有很大几率罗杰斯会冲出去打抱不平/帮助他人，只要让巴基跟着冲上去即可，并非故障，无需阻止。  
有一定几率巴基会向路过的女性调情/要求约会/邀请跳舞，此为系统自带设置，无需阻止，他会回到你和罗杰斯身边。  
如果你遇到危险，他们会全力保护你，但有一定几率受伤，请及时报警或联络神盾局。

当你与1930版罗杰斯与巴基私下相处时：  
有一定几率罗杰斯会邀请你担任绘画模特。  
有一定几率巴基会邀请你一起练习跳舞，或者邀请你一起教罗杰斯跳舞。  
有一定几率他们会要求你回避并让他们单独相处，强烈建议你回避并做点别的事情转移注意力，等他们再次出现时会对你更加友好关心。此为正常现象，并非故障。  
请及时留意罗杰斯的身体状况并妥善照顾。

 

如果你想升级1930版罗杰斯与巴基，只需带他们去看征兵广告，他们会自动触发二战版升级程序并向你要求征兵表格与二战版装备。  
请将他们寄回神盾局进行升级，升级时间为两周。  
如果你想参与升级过程，只需填写神盾局私人版罗杰斯与巴基升级表格，此表格请在神盾局官网下载。

 

**——二战版罗杰斯与巴基饲养指南——**

 

除去出厂配置衣物，制服与盾牌外，二战版罗杰斯与巴基非常容易饲养，只需提供维持生理运转最低限度的食物，饮水与应急药品即可，他们无需正常房间与床铺与洗漱设施同样可以生存，并对此没有怨言。

你的二战版罗杰斯与巴基需要大量枪支弹药装备和酒，此为可选消耗品，请确保你年满21岁并拥有枪支许可证与饮酒许可。如果你及时提供此类物品，他们将在各种场合下完美保护你的安全，反之他们将情绪低落并有很大几率受伤。

 

你需要注意的是二战版罗杰斯经过神盾局研发的超级士兵血清升级，如果你将1930版罗杰斯（五尺四寸）寄回神盾局，并发现寄回的升级后二战版罗杰斯外表有所不同（六尺二寸），请勿惊慌，此为正常升级程序与升级结果。

 **特殊警告：** 神盾局在研发二战版升级程序时遭遇九头蛇组织袭击，此组织篡改了部分升级程序并骇进升级系统，导致二战版巴基与21世纪版巴基升级过程与结果不稳定，此为系统故障，我们正在努力解决。  
如果你发现你的二战版巴基情绪不佳，请将二战版罗杰斯放在他身边，巴基即可恢复状态。  
如果你的二战版巴基出现故障，请寄回神盾局，我们将为你重新设置为出厂模式。

 

当你与二战版罗杰斯与巴基一起出门时：  
他们将全力保护你的安全，并提供各种笑话与二战故事。  
与他们一起进酒吧，不用担心没人保持清醒，你的罗杰斯不会喝醉。  
他们会想出各种方法达成你交给他们的任务，这些方法有一定几率游走于法律与规则边缘，但不会触发道德争议。

当你与二战版罗杰斯与巴基私下相处时：  
有一定几率罗杰斯会邀请你担任绘画模特。  
有一定几率巴基会邀请你跳舞。  
请不要取笑罗杰斯拥有的美国队长表演服与表演盾牌。  
请不要暗示巴基状态不佳，并询问九头蛇事件细节，只需将罗杰斯放在他身边即可。  
有一定几率他们会要求你回避并让他们单独相处，强烈建议你回避并做点别的事情转移注意力，等他们再次出现时会对你更加友好关心。此为正常现象，并非故障。

 

如果你订购了神盾局出品的佩吉·卡特，请将佩吉·卡特放在二战版罗杰斯身边即可。请注意，此种状况容易短暂触发二战版巴基的情绪低落状态，罗杰斯与卡特相处一段时间之后会回到巴基身边，巴基即可恢复正常。  
佩吉·卡特所需物品比罗杰斯和巴基稍多，相关细节请阅读佩吉·卡特饲养手册。

如果你订购了神盾局出品的咆哮小分队，只需将他们放在罗杰斯与巴基身边即可。  
小分队所需物品与罗杰斯和巴基无异，相关细节请阅读咆哮小分队饲养手册。

如果你同时订购了佩吉·卡特与咆哮小分队，只需将他们放在罗杰斯与巴基身边即可，有咆哮小分队在场时，巴基被短暂触发情绪低落状态的几率将大大降低。

 

如果你想升级你的二战版罗杰斯与巴基，请将他们寄回神盾局，我们会为你安全升级为21世纪版。  
21世纪版罗杰斯与巴基因九头蛇黑客程序影响，需要更多时间升级，安全升级时间为七周。  
如果你想自行升级，有一定几率触发九头蛇隐藏在二战版罗杰斯与巴基系统里的黑客程序，此程序通常不会导致巴基出现故障，但它会促使你的巴基有更大几率陷入危险之中。  
此程序还会影响二战版罗杰斯的行为，并促使他在保护你的日常行动中触发自杀式袭击/拯救模式。请及时将你的二战版罗杰斯与巴基寄回神盾局，我们将为你安全升级。  
请务必让你的二战版罗杰斯与巴基远离冬季的任何一座山峰以及高架桥与铁轨，此类场景将100%触发九头蛇黑客程序并触发危险/故障/自杀式行动模式，请及时将他们寄回神盾局。  
如果你来不及阻止他们的行为，请及时联络神盾局，每一对私人版罗杰斯与巴基出厂时均内置定位器，神盾局将及时定位你的二战版罗杰斯与巴基并维修升级，此项目免费。

 

**——21世纪版罗杰斯与巴基饲养指南——**

 

除去出厂配置衣物，制服与盾牌，机械手臂与维护用品外，21世纪版罗杰斯与巴基非常容易饲养，只需提供一日三餐，适当高蛋白与能量加餐，洗漱设施，一到两个房间，一到两张床即可满足需求。

你的21世纪版罗杰斯与巴基需要更大的活动空间，更多的生活设施（健身设备，电脑，手机，哈雷摩托车，绘画工具，音乐播放器）与大量枪支弹药，此为可选消耗品，请确保你年满21岁并拥有枪支许可证。  
如果你及时提供此类物品，他们将自行维持良好运转，并在各种场合下完美保护你的安全，反之他们将情绪低落，尤其有可能触发巴基的记忆故障，请尽可能确保巴基的活动空间足够大，尽量不去限制他的日常行动。

 

你需要注意的是21世纪版罗杰斯有一定几率被记忆故障模式下的21世纪版巴基触发自杀式行动模式，请务必让他们远离九头蛇相关资讯。  
21世纪版巴基升级后拥有金属左臂，此为可替换装备，系统自带设置，并非故障。

 **特殊警告：** 因九头蛇黑客程序影响，你的21世纪版巴基将有很大几率被不定时触发记忆故障模式，我们正在努力解决问题。官方记忆程序补丁包会在神盾局官网放出。  
在官方补丁包发布前，请勿自行改装你的21世纪版罗杰斯与巴基。如果同人版罗杰斯与巴基出现故障，此项目不在售后维修范围内，神盾局仅能帮你重新设置为出厂模式。  
当巴基处于记忆故障模式状态下，请将罗杰斯放在他身边，巴基的状态即可得到缓解。

 

当你与21世纪版罗杰斯与巴基出门时：  
他们将全力保护你的安全，并提供全面彻底的居家建筑环境排查，你100%不会遭到窃听与监视。  
罗杰斯与巴基有一定几率会让你坐上他们的哈雷摩托车兜风。  
与他们一起进酒吧，你的罗杰斯与巴基都不会喝醉。  
与他们一起晨跑，他们会一直快速超过你的慢速，即使附近有一只山姆·威尔森也一样。  
如果巴基的金属左臂需要维修，请与罗杰斯陪同他一起前往复仇者大厦。

当你与21世纪版罗杰斯与巴基私下相处时：  
他们会提供全面系统的健身锻炼与自我防卫格斗技巧指导并督促你完成每日练习。  
有一定几率罗杰斯会邀请你担任绘画模特。  
有一定几率巴基会邀请你跳舞，或者教你一些使用武器的技巧，请尽量不要让罗杰斯发现。如果罗杰斯发现，请让巴基和他讨论这个问题。  
有一定几率他们会要求你回避并让他们单独相处，强烈建议你回避并做点别的事情转移注意力，等他们再次出现时会对你更加友好关心。此为正常现象，并非故障。

 

如果你的巴基情绪不佳，并且悄悄跟踪九头蛇的各种线索，请立即告诉你的罗杰斯，他们会要求短暂离开一段时间去调查九头蛇，此为正常现象，并非故障。他们离开前会设置好你房屋的各种防护，你的安全仍然会得到保障。  
如果你的巴基被九头蛇黑客程序触发攻击模式（典型特征：冬兵服装，无论有没有面罩，小刀，各种武器装备），罗杰斯有100%几率会被触发特殊状态模式（典型特征：21世纪日常服装，衣着脏乱，携带盾牌，少量情况下会穿着二战复刻版美国队长制服），请立即远离现场并保证自己安全。特殊状态模式下的罗杰斯会吸引九头蛇前来试图回收，神盾局会迅速定位你的罗杰斯与巴基并前来解决问题。

 

**疑难问答：**

Q：我可以单独订购一只罗杰斯或者巴基吗？  
A：经过大量内测与实况运行模拟后，我们很不幸地告知你：不能。  
1930版罗杰斯需要1930版巴基照顾，二战版罗杰斯与巴基互相看顾对方，21世纪版罗杰斯与巴基互相扶持。每一个版本的罗杰斯与巴基必须放在一起才能保证正常运行。

Q：我可以同时拥有不同版本的罗杰斯与巴基吗？比如1930版罗杰斯和21世纪版巴基，或者21世纪版罗杰斯与二战版巴基，或者……  
A：经过大量内测与实况运行模拟后，我们很不幸地告知你：不能。  
不同版本的罗杰斯与巴基放在一起会造成他们认知混乱，更容易出现故障。  
部分玩家改装的同人版罗杰斯与巴基可以达到这个要求，因此出现的故障不在保修范围内。

Q：我可以一次只升级罗杰斯与巴基中的一个吗？  
A：所有市面上的版本必须同时升级以避免出现故障。  
部分玩家改装的同人版罗杰斯与巴基可以单独升级，因此出现的故障同样不在保修范围内。

Q：我的1930版罗杰斯与巴基去参观了迪士尼的未来世界，他们看起来闷闷不乐，这是怎么回事？  
A：带他们去跳舞，或者请他们好好吃一顿，他们的情绪状态会有所改善。如果这么做之后仍然没有变化，邀请他们去科尼岛坐过山车会有明显效果，需注意别让1930版罗杰斯出发前吃太多食物，否则过山车会引发他的身体不适。

Q：我是女孩子，我的1930版罗杰斯希望能画一幅我的裸体素描，他是不是对我有意思？  
A：并不是，此种行为与任何美术专业学生画裸体素描的动机一样，罗杰斯绘画时巴基会要求在一旁观看，你可以婉拒任意一方的要求，他们不会再次提出。  
如果1930版罗杰斯对你有意思，他会用更委婉或更直接的方式向你提出约会请求。  
你需要思考1930版巴基是不是对你有意思，很可能巴基才是怂恿罗杰斯画裸体素描的真正原因。如果他的确有，请留意1930版巴基并不会与女性保持长期关系，此设置为二战版升级预设，除非改装，否则不会有所变化。

Q：我的二战版罗杰斯与巴基每天自己进行军事训练，并将我的屋子打造成一个战壕，这是怎么回事？  
A：二战版罗杰斯与巴基的记忆初始设置仍处于战争期间，服从军事化管理，只需向他们解释现在是和平年代，二战已经结束，他们就会停止此类行为。

Q：我的二战版罗杰斯与巴基和我一起出门时，罗杰斯总走在我的身边，巴基为什么总跟在后面？有时候我都找不到他在哪儿。  
A：二战版巴基负责看顾罗杰斯与你的后背，他在你的后方寻找掩护和最佳狙击点，一旦你们遇到危险就能及时掩护，此种行为并非故障。

Q：救命！我的21世纪版巴基声称我是他的任务！  
A：21世纪版巴基的强行关机代号为“Sputnik”，口头指令有效，请立即找到你的21世纪版罗杰斯寻求庇佑并联络神盾局，我们将把故障巴基重置为出厂模式。

Q：我的21世纪版罗杰斯和巴基每天都拖我晨跑，一直超速还嘲笑我……  
A：请购买一只山姆·威尔森加入他们的晨跑行列，罗杰斯与巴基就会转移嘲笑目标。但他们仍会一直要求你加入晨跑锻炼，此种行为并非故障。

Q：我的21世纪版罗杰斯经常穿着我爷爷那一辈的衣服，有没有什么办法让他能穿得时髦点？  
A：请购买一只复仇者出品的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，她会强制更新罗杰斯与巴基的衣橱，并且向他们俩介绍约会对象。需注意娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫有一定几率与21世纪版巴基发展为情侣，如想避免此类状况，请向她暗示罗杰斯与巴基的深刻友谊，或购买其他相对应的复仇者成员，具体请参考复仇者饲养手册。

Q：我的罗杰斯与巴基要求单独相处，我出门后有点事情提早回来……然后我看到罗杰斯与巴基在滚床单，现在我觉得我要瞎掉了……  
A：如果你改装了你的罗杰斯与巴基，神盾局对此概不负责。  
如果你的罗杰斯与巴基仍然是出厂设置……无论哪一个版本出现此种行为，都属于正常现象，罗杰斯与巴基有快速学习能力，很可能是他们在学习使用电脑和网络过程中知晓了更多知识。此种行为能极大促进罗杰斯与巴基的双方关系，并促使他们对待他人更加温和友好。

 

 

感谢你的阅读！

 

  
**Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division**  
**国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局**

**The Avengers**  
**复仇者联盟**

 

更多疑难问答请在神盾局官网留言板上留言，或写邮件给我们，我们将在12小时内回复。邮件地址为fixstudio@shield.com


End file.
